cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Zent Nioson
''The Story of Zent Nioson''.. Zent Nioson, a Warrior, a Zabrak, a Sith Lord. Zent Nioson was born on the planet of Dathomir, he lived as part of a Zabrak tribe during the times of the Old Republic. Zent was a large and muscular young man, the greatest warrior of his tribe. He had black body tatoos, black horns, and furious red eyes. Even though Zent was a Zabrak Warrior, he often spent time at the Nightsister's fortress. For some what reason, the Nightsisters welcomed Zent, they found his warrior like appearance and skills to be must satisfying and appealing. And so, the witches befriended Zent. Afterward, it was when that Zent was slowly learning the ways of their magic, and it was then that Zents' force sensitivity was evolving and revealing. Zent discovered his magnificent power, and then realized he could do things no other could. Then, Zent decided to go to his best friend, Damarcus Zikyda, to seek words of wisdom. Damarcus told Zent, "Proove your power, then you will gain the glory, respect, and the path of your destiny...." Those were the words of Zent Niosons life. And so, Zent decided to test his power, and he wiped out everyone from his tribe except for Damarcus Zikyda. Afterward, Zent remained in hiding for many years at the Nightsisters temple with Damarcus. Zent waited for visitors to come, so then he could steal their ship and fly to Dromund Kaas to become part of the Sith Empire. When Zent finally came to Dromund Kaas, he ran into a Sith Lord by the name of Darth Jadus. Zent asked Jadus to take him to Darth Malgus so he could proove his power and position in the Empire. Jadus approved and then brought Zent to Malgus. There, Zent battled Darth Rayze, and Zent was obviously the greatest one in the battle, and he had his victory. Malgus was impressed, and he then announced Zent as an immideate General of the Empire. Afterward, Zent lead many battles against the Republic, and he slayed many Jedi. Zent became magnificently powerful in the ways of the Darkside of the Force. But he especially mastered the ways of Sith Alchemy. When the near ending of the war occured, Zent finally met Lord Kaar, who later became Zents' trustworhty ally and good friend, the same with Darth Krat. After the war was over, and the Sith empire was done for, Zent left his friends and allies and went back to Dathomir to reunite with Damarcus Zikyda. Zent then married Veronica Zikyda, Damarcus's sister. And then, Zent had three force sensitive children, Nik Nioson, Adrax Nioson, and Scarlet Nioson. Years passed by, and by the time Zent's children were teenagers, space pirates came and killed many Zabraks and Witches, including Veronica. That's when Zent was fulled with rage, sadness, anger, and fury. Years and years went by, and sooner or later in the time of the Clone Wars, Zent was reunited with Lord Kaar and many other Sith, and then he became part of the Descendents of Darkness.....the last of the true Sith. The Seperatist forces invaded Dathomir, they killed most of the Nightsisters. It was then when Zent was magically given the witches powers, and so, Zent his a legend of the Sith, and a Master of the Magic of the Nightsisters....and yet, his journey still continues. Category:Sith Category:Separatist Category:Male Characters Category:Zabrak Category:Force Sensitive